Cravings
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Post-war, G1/IDW/AU, A hormonal Shockwave gets cravings for something other than energon. Megatron/Shockwave, Mech/Mech, adult themes, nudity, sexual references.


**Characters: Megatron, Shockwave (G1/IDW/AU)**

**Warning: Contains mech/mech, sexual references, nudity, masturbation, head, anal. **

Cravings.

Feeling his antennae twitch, Shockwave rolled over, his chest and back sore. Primus, this pregnancy was killing him. He expected half of this shit to happen from the first time he had been pregnant, but it wasn't something one could get used to. It didn't help that he was having terrible energon cravings.  
Giving a soft sigh, he rolled onto his back, looking at the ceiling as he heard his stomach growl. He would get up, but he didn't want to wake Megatron. He couldn't tell if his mate was asleep or not, considering he was breathing quite softly, but not making any kind of rapid movements to signify he wasn't.  
Primus, what he'd do for some fucking energon right now. If only Megatron would make some kind of a signal for him. Then he wouldn't have a problem with getting up and making some hot food. These midnight cravings were going to be the death of him. It didn't help he was having hot flushes, either, making him give a soft groan as he kicked off the sheets.

Feeling his danta go tight, Megatron gripped the sheet from his mate and pulled it towards him. "Would you fall asleep already?" he snapped, his systems sore. For the last cyber-week he'd been fighting off a nasty bladder infection. Turns out taking a leak in the shower when you were covered in mining grit wasn't the smartest of ideas. The pain was keeping him awake, and Shockwave tossing and turning certainly didn't help. And because his cable stung every time he took a piss or grew hard, he was inanely sexually frustrated.

Giving a soft breath, Shockwave apologised, sitting himself up. At least he knew his mate was awake, though. "I just have terrible cravings," he murmured, running a hand against the side of his helm. "How is your infection?"

Turning on his back, Megatron ran his hands over his face, giving a harsh sigh. "I told you to eat more at dinner time," he mumbled. "And it's keeping me awake," he answered, looking back to his mate with an apologetic look. "I didn't mean to snap. I'm just… tired and aching. It doesn't help that my waste chamber is full."

Shockwave had never had any infections when it came to his sexual or waste systems. He was always a very clean mech—not to say Megatron wasn't (though considering he laid with so many femmes over the vorns, he knew his lover had had infections before), it was just that he happened to take a wizz at the wrong time.  
"I'll bet," he said softly, lifting his hand to run it down Megatron's shoulder. "I wish I could help. I really do. But considering you're awake, I think I'm going to get some energon and cure these blasted cravings once and for all."

Smirking, Megatron leant himself up with a pained grunt. "I was awake anyway, Shockwave, you could have done that cycles ago." He knew the pregnancy was getting to his mate again. The cravings and mood swings had certainly set in, but at least when it was night time they weren't so bad. Except for the midnight munchies, clearly.  
"While you're downstairs, I think I might attempt to take a piss," he murmured, having tried to avoid it at all costs. He'd handled much worse scenarios when it came to his cable, like the cuttings, but internally? Primus, his waste-chamber was trembling just having to think about the fucking release.  
Throwing the sheets from his protoform, he stood up, letting his hand run down Shockwave's shoulder before heading to the bathroom. If only his body would listen to his demands, despite the painful experience.

Watching as Megatron stood, Shockwave's single optic fell to the mech's masculine body. Primus, how he loved Megatron's build—armoured up or not. He was a gorgeous Cybertronian. He was sure Megatron knew that already, but the thought of them two pressed together and making love? Well, it made him give a soft breath as he realised he had grown hard.  
Another thing about the pregnancy was that his 'hormones' were all over the place. Certainly his sexual part of the brain. One moment he could be fine, the next, he needed a good, hard fucking. And right now happened to be that time, his hand running along the base of his erection. Primus knew Megatron needed it, despite the pain he might suffer.

Leaning a hand against the wall, Megatron let his canines clench together as he tried to ignore the pain, pushing out what he could from his waste-chamber. "Nnn, _fuck…!_" he whispered, feeling the space inside his lower belly empty into the bowl of the toilet—making him give a pained, but relieved sigh as it dribbled to a halt, his neck going back.  
"Thank Primus," he murmured, leaning himself back up and turning around, seeing Shockwave standing in the doorway, his hand cupping the base of his cable, which was erect. "Shockwave, I thought you were hungry…" he said, flushing the toilet and washing his hands.

"I am, but not for energon anymore," stated the English-accented mech, his systems giving off a soft purr. "How is your… ahem… problem?" he asked, walking over to his lover and placing his hands against his chest, his erection pressing against Megatron's thigh.

Feeling the heat from Shockwave, Megatron's optics watched his lover carefully. The release from passing the stale-energon had taken a lot of pressure off his systems, but that didn't mean he was just going to push Shockwave over the counter and screw him like a dog. He didn't even want to penetrate his mate with this infection inside him. He knew it wasn't contagious, but that wasn't the point. He had to keep himself at bay, for his own health. Otherwise it would only worsen and be more painful.  
"It's… soothed, at the least," he murmured, feeling his systems heat up as Shockwave leant further into him, feeling his own cable thicken. It hurt, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. As said, he'd suffered worse when it came to his cable.

"Well, do you wish for it to be further soothed?" asked the former Guardian, lowering his hand to take both of their cables and run them alongside one another. "Nn, Primus, you're so hot," he murmured, his voice humid as he leant down to his knees, nuzzling the mass that was now standing straight for a hard salute.

Swallowing hard, Megatron winced as he felt Shockwave's hand tease the very top of his head. "Nn, not a good idea," he said, taking the hand and pulling his mate back up. "Come here," he said, lifting Shockwave up by the back of his thighs and sitting him onto the sink counter. "Let me tend to myself, and you," he whispered, eyeing the black cable that lay hard against his mate's white belly.

With optic dimming, Shockwave's hands rested on Megatron's shoulders, wrapping them around the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss. "I wouldn't want you doing all of the work," he said softly, his antennae going back.

"Shockwave, you're pregnant, you shouldn't be doing anything," chuckled the older mech before kissing down his mate's neck and chest. "I'm so fucking hard you have no idea. Let me please the both of us," he murmured softly, his optics dimming for a moment as he leant down, licking the base of Shockwave's cable.

"Uh!" Shockwave moaned, his head being thrown back as he felt those sinful lips slip down his hardened cable. Primus, Megatron sure knew how to make a mech scream—or femme. He was a very talented mech when it came to just about anything in the sexual field. He wasn't complaining, though. In fact, he couldn't help but move his hand over the back of the mech's helm, his hips quivering not to force up into his mate's throat.  
With his other hand clutching the edge of the bench, he panted hard, feeling his systems flush with heat. That tongue was like a snake wrapping around a vine, catching ever node against it before slithering back, leaving behind a humid trail of saliva.

Feeling Shockwave's hand press delicately against the back of his helm, Megatron growled against the cable within his throat, his tongue retracting back as he let his hand pump up and down his own length now, trying to avoid any hard contact, though—certainly against his lower belly.  
Primus, he loved how Shockwave could be sent into an immaculate chorus of moans and groans. And in the privacy of their own home, the mech could be as loud as he wished to be, which was only making his erection harder and harder, lubricant running down the insides of his thighs now.  
"Primus, you're so fucking hot," he growled, running his fingers against the head of his own pierced cable, his lips tenderly kissing the head of Shockwave's, the mech bucking up needily.

"Oh, shit, Megatron, don't stop," moaned the violet mech, swallowing hard as his antennae fell back against the bathroom mirror, his chest panting up and down. His hand smoothed over the helm of his mate, feeling the small scar on the backside of it. "Please, Primus I'm so close…" he almost begged, his single optic looking to his mate who was down below him, kneeling on the floor, his perfect lips wearing a seductive grin.  
Down below, he could see Megatron's massive erection, his ebony hand on the left slowly running up and down the length. The mech was sweating, he could see it, and so was he. How couldn't they be? He wasn't exactly expecting this from his mate, but dear lord, he was loving it more than anything right now. And Primus, the sight of Megatron masturbating below him was enough to make him blow. How he loved mechs and their bodies. Certainly Megatron's mass. It was no surprise that the both of them needed this release, though. With Megatron's infection, it had been a cyber-week since they had made love.

Hearing his bonded beg, Megatron grinned, nicking the head of the dark cable with his teeth and feeling Shockwave's thighs tense. Once more, he extended his tongue before swallowing the length, his mate's body trebling against his now. He could feel those perfect thighs beginning to tense and shudder, pressing harder against his shoulders and the sides of his helm.

"Uh… uh!" moaned the violet mech, his hand clenching hard to the counter rim now. But he wasn't expecting the next move, making him call out a long and needy moan as he felt the crease of his aft being slipped open, two digits sinking inside him. "Hnn… oh, shit, Megatron…!" he groaned, his systems going haywire now as his spark thumped in his chest.

Continuing to suckle, Megatron sunk his digits in further, feeling the slick walls coat his fingers with lubrication. Shockwave was positively gorgeous when he was in such a state of pleasure. "Mmm," he moaned, the vibrations sending his mate into a deep shudder, his thighs lifting and his knees going together at the top of his helm.

"Megatron… Uh! I can't… Oh fuck!" he called out, his body being thrown into a downright spasm as he felt himself overload into his lover's throat, his hand tight on Megatron's helm between the base of his thighs, his knees going tight together as he couldn't stop the harsh convulsions.

Hearing his lover pant against him, Megatron's optics dimmed as he felt the hot liquid go down his throat. He wasn't one to enjoy drinking that shit, but it was better than having to clean up afterwards. And still down on his knees, his body stiffened as he felt hot lubricant spurt from his own cable, going against his stomach and chest. "Nnn, shit," he moaned through the painful release, the last drop of lubricant dribbling down to the tiled floor.

Catching his breath, Shockwave swallowed hard, his head against the mirror. "Ohh… Primus," he exhaled, releasing his thighs and letting them flop from the edge of the sink. Down below, he heard his mate give a grunt as he milked himself dry of any lubrication, the clear liquid making small puddles on the tiles.  
Leaning himself up, he watched as Megatron's dark hand slowly let go of his own cable, the mass shrinking back down to his regular girth. And he tensed as he felt the fingers leave his backside, making him give off a soft moan of delight. "Mmm, you really know how to please a 'bot," he mused, his hands taking Megatron's helm, "my Liege."

Shaking his cable, Megatron pushed himself from his knees, his hand steadying themselves on Shockwave's thighs. "As much as that hurt, it was worth the pain," he smirked, leaning down and kissing his mate, Shockwave leaning his back against the mirror once more, his arms wrapping around his mate's neck.

"Mm, so how about that energon?" he asked, feeling his stomach grumble once more.

Megatron chuckled, leaning out of the embrace. "Of course," he said, running his knuckles against Shockwave's cheek. "Clean this mess and I'll gladly make you up a batch of pancakes."

With antennae perking, Shockwave slipped himself from the bench, avoiding the lubricant on the floor. "It's a deal," he said, his hand smoothing over Megatron's aft, the mech giving him a smirk of delight.

**Author's Comment:**

_Wanted to write some delicious Megatron and Shockwave 3 Specifically Shockwave receiving head from Megatron. _

_Also, I feel it would take a lot to get Megatron down on his knees, what better way than to have to satisfy himself due to some kind of pain if another 'bot touched him? So, voila, infection. :/_


End file.
